


Talk Mass Murder to Me (Talk Dirty to Me)

by Gore_Slash_Are_My_Favorite_Things



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Starkiller base is Hux's baby and no one will tell me otherwise, gayyy babies, hux is turned on by murder and suffering of others, kinda violence but not really???, the worst tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gore_Slash_Are_My_Favorite_Things/pseuds/Gore_Slash_Are_My_Favorite_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you talk about murder or gore, Hux gets so hot and bothered after murdering billions and Kylo takes advantage of this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Mass Murder to Me (Talk Dirty to Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is how they got together-prequel to my other story?

The General fought to keep his emotions under check as he yelled out his speech, he had been waiting for years to finally see Starkiller Base in action. So many emotions were swirling inside; pride, nervousness, excitement, joy, the lust for mass murder and gore. All very common emotions yet he couldn't stop his eyes from watering up slightly as the rays of energy were shot, his heart fluttered while he closed his eyes remembering all the numbers they calculated would perish in the attack. He knew that it would be agonizing pain for less then a second but just the thought of billions of creatures in agony before death because of his precious design made him weak in the knees.

After a few minutes his glorified secretary came over to give him the report of his weapon and just as he thought (hoped and begged) each of the five targets were destroyed along with the star, leaving any other planets that weren't even their targets to freeze. Looking at his secretary with a sneer, "Get me the paper work now so I can fill it out, have one of the majors report the success to Supreme Leader Snoke."

He was in no condition to talk to the Snoke now, not while his emotions were still making it hard for him to keep them in check or even walk. His breaths were sharp and shallow as he quickly went into the base to run off, he didn't need to deal with the rest of his subordinate. He walked quickly hoping to make it to the elevator before anyone else did but luck was not on his side as he heard the clunky, loud boots of Kylo Ren catching up with him. Hux was half tempted to break out into a run to avoid the Knight but he'd never backed down from him, even in this... emotional state he wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing he ran.

Kylo said nothing as he entered the elevator with General Hux, but after the doors closed he slowly reached up to take off his mask. Startled internally but hiding it Hux stared at Kylo, he'd seen his face before but it was so rare-he man hated showing his face. Only the Supreme Lead and himself had seem it more then once, which is why Hux just a tad curious as to why he'd take it off in such a public place. Ren looked over with an eyebrow arched as he felt the emotions just pour out of the General, he'd never felt the man like this before and knew it was the perfect opportunity to strike! The General would be not be a match for his _flirting_ , he was already an emotional and physical wreck from just seeing his precious Starkiller in action. With any luck Kylo would be getting some action as well from the thin pale ginger... well he hoped he would.

Turning to the buttons Kylo pressed the farthest one from Hux's room, Kylo Ren's room was 'conveniently' on it making the man make an annoyed noise before being stopped from pressing a button by Kylo's praising words. "You know that was quiet an impressive machine, taking out five planets and the sun needed for the other inhabited planets to support life. Many lives will have been lost, all thanks to you general..." He'd start out slow and see how the good General was feeling after buttered up.

Hux of course didn't even notice the way Kylo's eyes were on him, studying and searching for an opportunity to strike. All Hux knew is that someone else was appreciating his darling machine, all the effort and sleepless nights he went through to make this happened pulled off. So his reply was for once not harsh or biting as usual to the knight, "I know-billions lost all because of my design, I believe this will please the Supreme Leader-"

"I felt the agony all those lives felt just before dying, heard their screams as they cried out for a savior." Hearing Hux suck in a sharp breath and his emotions become more unbalanced, he decided to go for the kill. Kylo didn't want to beat around the bush any longer, he wasn't the patient type.

"I could even show you..." Once the General heard his word he couldn't help but want to feel it-hear all those lives screaming out. A sick sort of lust for violence and death called to him, he needed to know even if it was using the religious magic he hated oh so much. Quickly as if afraid the man would take back his offer Hux replied almost breathlessly, "show me Ren..."

Kylo smirked as he turned to the General and cupped his face in his hands, said man stiffened somewhat but quickly relaxed before Kylo pressed their heads together. He knew he could do it with a wave of his hand but this allowed him to be closer and make a stronger connection.

Hux stood impatiently staring at Kylo as their foreheads pressed together, thinking perhaps the man was just mess with him he opened his mouth to make a snide comment before he was hit with it so suddenly. His mouth hung open as his pupils dilated-it was unexplainable what he was feeling. He felt and heard the screams of Starkiller's victims, his victims. Felt their skin burn away, their eye and blood burst from boiling within, their organs rupture. The unbearable heat had eaten at his insides quickly before disappearing leaving him cold and empty.

Ren pulled away from Hux to smirk but instead panic fluttered through him as he noticed Hux wasn't responding. He was still staring up at him with wide dilated eyes, mouth open but not breath-fuck. Fuckfuck f u ck, he didn't mean to break the General, just show him what he did. He'd forgot how delicate non-force users could be, hopefully it wasn't permeant or Snoke would be pissed that he lost his most efficient General they've ever had. Suddenly Hux's legs buckled and gave out making Ren have to catch him or cause more damage to the General.

Just then Hux snapped out of his state and stared at Kylo, neither spoke for what seemed like years for Kylo before tried to ask what was wrong when suddenly Hux grabbed his face and slammed their lips together. Kylo almost dropped him in shock before kissing back just as desperate and harshly, digging his hands into Hux's waist to steady the shaking man.

The General was clawing at Kylo's hair before pulling at it while he bite his lips and trying to get more-all he wanted was more. His body was shaking so bad with need, he could hardly stand it. Hux jerked back to try to rip off Kylo's clothing, working desperately while Kylo stared in shock unsure if he should let go and help with the cloth till he remembered they were in a fucking elevator. Quickly Ren stopped Hux by kissing him, distracting him till the elevator doors opened so he could carry the General to Ren's room.

Kylo Ren had never ran so fast in his life, nor would he ever again. They made it to his room in record time, leaving Hux confused and dazed while Kylo struggled with the door. When he finally opened the door Hux had worked his way back to his feet and pulled Kylo roughly into the room before pushing him onto the bed. He sat down on Ren's lap and leaned down whispering, "Do that stupid force thing again-"

"The FORCE is not stu-"

"Shut up and fucking do that fucked up mind trick or I'm not having sex with you and leaving-"


End file.
